Valentine's Day Adventure with Echo
by GoldenBug Prime
Summary: This is a Valentine's Day Special One-Shot! The day of love is around the corner and Echo is just to freaking tired. She hasn't seen King in a while, some girl is yapping her big mouth and now this Snake Monster! Please! Hashtag LetEchoRestPlz! Man...she's just wants to sleep.


Okay! Hey everybody! I bet ya all wondering, what is up with this story. It's a one-shot holiday special! So yeah, this takes place in the future of my story; **My New Life's Crazy Adventure**. (And for those who haven't read it, go check it out.) Why I made this was because it hit me in the face and wouldn't leave me alone. I did start this on Valentine's Day, like 7 pages worth but couldn't finsh it on time and I wrote all night yesterday. But...I started adding more to it and pretty much didn't finish it until like 6 something in the moring. You're welcome by the way. Hah just kidding!

Anyways, this story is like 6 years into the future and we have two new character's that Echo has befriended, much to King's displeasure. (He doesn't hate them, don't let his attitude fool you. He just doesn't like to share.) Lan the 18 year old Siren and Cam the 300 year old ghost, who you would see more in the future chapters of my other story.

Oh and before I forget, I did have a few songs in mind when I wrote this. So if you wanna listen to them in order as you read;

**I Think We're Alone Now by Tiffany**

**She Sings Me To Sleep Nightcore Mashup**

**Superhero by Simon Curtis**

And Lastly, as the ending song to tie it all up! **Make Me Like You by Gwen Stefani**

So that's it for this Author's note. I hope you like the story, it took me a while and it might not be that great but I tried. Anyways...enjoy the story.

* * *

**Valentine's Day Adventure With Echo**

"Ahhh!"

I cried out as I tried to push a boulder off my right leg. Water was rushing down through the cracks of the underground cave's ceiling. The floor rapidly filling up to the small ledge I was trapped on. Water pounding on my lightly clothed body. Gasping for air as liquid forces its way into my mouth and nose as I call for help. My energy slowly leaving me as I try my best to keep my death at bay. In the air next to me in a small, white, see-through barrier was an unbosoming plant, still in its soil. A plant that I refuse to let go of. Which is stupid because I could use that piece of power to get this damn fucking thing off me! But no, this plant is important! I refuse to give it up.

"Help! anyone! Help me please!" I cried struggling. "Harlequin! Alicia! Lan! Cam! Anyone...please!"

I'm so stupid. Why did I leave like that? Without tell anyone where I was going? How did I get myself into this you may ask...well it all started yesterday, when Lan came flying into the room...Lan came flying into the room...

* * *

"GAAAH!"

I let out a shriek, jumping out of my skin when Lan, a tall, long brown wavy haired and dark skin Siren, came running down into our clothes store from the house upstairs. His crystal blue eyes wide and shiny as let out another scream. I shared a wide eye look with the others. Harlequin just shrugged as he continued to help one of our customers at the sales counter. Alicia, a blonde hair, shining green eyes and fighter's body, shot the rushing boy a glare before picking up the clothing she dropped at his yell. Cam, a five-year-old looking ghost, who shot themselves into the wall before floating back out closer to Harlequin.

"Oh my seas! Do you know what tomorrow is?" He asked with glee.

"No and does it look like we care?" Alicia sassed without looking up from her job.

Lan scrunched his nose at her before turning to me with a grin. Oh crap.

"Eeecho! Guess what, guess what?" He chanted.

I looked back at Harlequin, only to be ignore as he helped the next person in line. That traitor. "What is it Ocean boy?"

"It's the day of Soul Heart Sharing!" Lan called bouncing at the balls of his feet.

Soul Heart Sharing? What the heck is that? He must have seen the confusion on my face because he started to explain. Apparently, it's just like Valentine's day back home. (Wow, how long as it been since I last celebrate it? I totally forgot about it.) The only difference though is that mates (his words, not mine) find something extra, extra special for their lovers. Something that says 'I know you and I still want to merge souls with you'. Cute huh? Alicia must think so because she had dropped everything she was doing to pay attention.

"That's adorable!" She breathes out. She then shot me a wicked smile. "Must be nice to have someone so devoted to do something like that. Huh Echo? King?"

Her eyes glitters as it flickered from me to my best friend, who just shrugs.

This bitch.

"Well not only that!" Lan giggled as he sheepishly rubbed his neck. "Friends get together and exchange gifts. We also have popularity contests but it's more of people like fangirls or guy writing love letters to those they think are ya know..."

He shrugged his lean shoulders. I watched as the younger customers breakout in excited whispers. I frowned as they sneak glances at Harlequin. Meh. I rolled my eyes then looked at the Fairy King turned store owner. He looked deep in thought as he listens to Lan. Was he thinking about tomorrow? My frown deepens as my cheeks heat up. He was probably thinking of Diana, his first love. Something in me started to feel queasy. I don't hate the giantess at all, far from it. I think she a great person, from the stories he told as well as the show! I just wish...

I shook my head.

"So, you want to celebrate it tomorrow?" I asked with a grin.

Lan gasped, "Can we?"

I looked back at Harlequin once again before nodding. "We can decorate the store with hearts and junk."

The siren squealed. "Oh Echo! I could kiss you!"

"Keep your lips to yourself unless you want to lose them." Harlequin snapped with a glare.

"Whoa calm down Quin." I said holding my hands up as if it would calm him down. Which it did, surprisingly. "You know he's just joking."

"Yeah grizzly bear. I'm just joking." Lan snickered skipping up to me. A loud angry buzz filled the air as the other boy wrapped his arms around me and nuzzled my neck. "But if you ever want to Echo...I wouldn't mind showing you something really-"

"Last warning Siren. Hands and lips to yourself. " Harlequin snarled, teeth sharp and ears pointy. The overprotectiveness is strong with this one. "And don't call me that."

"Yeah because only Echo can." The blue-eyed imp sang out with a taunting sneer. He nuzzled my right ear again. "Besides, us scales buddies gotta stick together. Right Ec~ho?"

"Please stop scenting me." I muttered with a pout, ignoring my amber-brown eyed friend's hissing-snarl. Why do they always go for that area? "And I don't have scales. It's just a weird-ass rash."

I could hear our regular customers laughing as they continue shopping. After all this was a regular thing after all. The fair-tempered Fairy King getting aggressively protective against the man-eating Siren when it comes to 'his human'. Alicia looking so fed up as she waits patiently for an opportunity to shut them both down. Cam just egging on whoever's side he feels like being on. (That little shit, obviously taking after Harlequin.) Then there's me, the one in the middle who just wants to rest and get her damn spells to work.

"You heard her, off."

"She said 'to stop scenting', not to get off. Besides she smells so nice here. So yummy."

"I will end you, you stupid fish!"

"So mean! Echo make him stop."

"I said get off!"

"Girls, girls! You're both pretty, can you both shut up now?" Alicia snapped, storming up to Lan and ripping him off. She chucked him to the wall. "King! Stop being such a mama bear. We know you're the Bear sin but come on! Stop making it easy for Lan to mess with you. You have a line, get back to it."

The said male crossed his arms and pouted.

"And Echo!" Her eyes snapped to me with an intensity that had me shrink back. "You have scales. They are green, brown and black. They're bright, they're there, get over it."

"Actually, the black is really a navy-blue col-" Harlequin slid in with a face of indifference, one finger pointed upwards.

She spun around and cut him off with a "Shut up damnit!"

"Understood. Have a nice day." Harlequin then slid out, facial expression not changing.

Now imagine this, anime style. Way funnier.

With that, she turns to our customers with a beautiful bright smile. She clapped her hands together, looking like an angel. You can practically see roses blooming around her. She does that a lot. How does she do that?

"I like to apologize on the behalf of my coworkers. How about a twenty percent off on all merchandise in the store?" She smiled sweetly shooting a protesting fairy owner a dirty look then gestured around the store. "Though as you might heard, we will be sprucing up the place for tomorrow holidays. So, we'll also be having a sell tomorrow! I hope to see you all there!"

As everyone burst into excited chatter, she tossed us a smug smirk and strut off head held high. We all looked at her wide eyes, clapping our hand in amazement. Giving out a discount now and tomorrow? Not only are they willing to buy more but they'll gossip about today. Then once it gets around, we'll have more customers tomorrow! Wow, what a cut-throat salesman.

"So, we're making the place pretty?" Cam asked, their pale, curly blue hair bouncing with each hop they took.

Lan nodded with a grin. "Yeah with stars, heart and flowers! The works, kiddo."

Quin shot them a glare as he continued to work. Grumbling about the disrespect his lovely shop was getting. I giggled as I walked over to him from the hat stand I was fixing. He sent me a quick smile, his ears and teeth back to normal with the buzzing now a humming. So cute. Why is he so cute? The feminine teens in line must think so too since they giggled up a storm. Ugh girls.

"Hey I bet I can get more love-love vote then you!" Cam squeaked with joy.

Lan's wavy brown hair bounced swayed as he dramatically flinched back with a gasp and hand delicately place on his chest. "Excuse you! I'll have you know that I'm a everyone's man. If anyone is getting more votes it'll be me."

Quin rolled his eyes. "If you're not going to work then get lost brats. Go and make decorating things. Go. Shoo."

The group's mischievous duo grin widely as King waved them off. Letting out a crackle, they took off like a rocket to the house up-stairs. The orange-brown haired male clicked his tongue against the back of his teeth and rolled his eyes. Shaking his head, he turned his neck to look at me. I gave him my best awkward smile that always makes him giggle. His humming got louder as I bumped hips with him.

"Hey hummingbird." I greeted softly, watching every moment his strong piano hands did. "Is everything alright?"

He looked at me in confusion. "Yeah? Why wouldn't it be?"

I rolled my eyes with a small smile. "With us dressing up your shop."

"Our shop." He corrected softly, ringing up the next person in line.

"Our shop." I repeat just as softly, feeling warm and tingling inside. "Anyways I just want to know if it really was okay with you. I kinda just said it was okay without talking to you about it."

Wishing the last person a good day, he turned completely toward me. "Yen, it's okay. If I really have a problem with it, I would have shut the idea down before it crossed anyone's mind."

He leaned against the counter and reached out to tug my bangs. He chuckled as I let out a small, whining coo. Then he cupped the area that Lan had touched and gently rubbed his thumb against it. I let out a content sigh as his sweet scent over took the Sien's ocean scent. Once he was satisfied, he raised his hand to my cheek and brushed his knuckles gently against it. Something within me purred at the attention I was receiving. Especially when he brushes against the one-inch hook marking that curved from my right ear to under my right eye.

"Anyways, I need you to be in the front tomorrow." He continued. I looked up at his big pleading amber-brown eyes with curiosity written on my face. "Can you do that for me?"

I nodded slowly, watching as he let out a relieved sigh.

"That's my girl. Now go on." He nudged me off to the direction of my work area. "Now, that stand is not going to fix itself. Off with ya."

Walking away, I glanced back at my best friend. Calling Yen, something that he rarely calls me (it was my younger sister's nickname for me. It hurts to think about her) and asking me to take over at the pay counter. He _never _lets anyone take over the front area. He likes standing at the pay counter so he can see the joy in people's eyes as they take his designs home. Hm...I wonder what he's up to.

* * *

Now I remember why I'm not a big fan of Valentine's day. Don't get me wrong, it a nice holiday and all to tell everyone in your life that you love them. I just hate that I'm feel like the old one out. When I was younger, it was fine. After all, everyone in class get a card not just one person. It's the rules ya know. No one is to be left out. Even if you don't think highly of their character. Sadly, when you leave elementary school you have to leave all that behind. It sucks because you see some people get like a small piece of candy only to see someone get a teddy bear from the same person that gave you a shitty piece of candy.

Look I'm not trying to sound bitter or anything...but how would you feel when the store is full of fans? I felt a twitch in my eye as another squeal erupted from the mob in front of me. Were these assholes going to buy anything or what?! I felt my nails dig into the wood. Seriously why are they so loud?! All day it was like this! Screaming at anything that my three coworkers did. I get it! You think they're the best thing since slice bread. The worst had to be King's fangirls though. Running in with high pitch screams, loud whining when they notice that it me at the counter and not him. (I think a few of them were glaring at me.) It was barely even noon yet! _I _haven't even seen King yet! I _was_ so done.

"Echo? Are you okay?"

I tilted my head to looked up at a worried Alicia. I guess I could understand, seeing how I look so dead to the world. Slumped over the counter, face down with dark bags under my eyes and nails digging painfully into the wood. I notice the other two boys sending me looks. I gave them weak smiles and a thumbs up. Nothing was wrong, I was just so tired.

"King still not out?" She asked still worried.

I shook my head with a no. Harlequin has yet to leave his designing room since last night. I would know seeing how I woke up alone when I needed to go to the bathroom, I saw light from underneath his work shop's door. Guess inspiration really hit him. Has me on edge though. He was so quiet throughout dinner and it was his favorite. Cheese stuffed ravioli with tomato sauce! He didn't even go for seconds. At least he threw a bread roll at Lan's head when the teasing Siren try to rescent me. Children, I swear.

"Oh...do you want to go get him?" The young adult tilts her head with a smirk. "I can hold down the fort while you drag him off to bed if you want?"

I opened my mouth to protest, after all King asked me to do this. He gave me those eyes man! How could I resist? When a snotty voice cut through.

"What do you mean 'go rest with him'?! Are you daring to imply that my King would share the same bed with her?"

I rolled my eyes with a tired sigh. Oh great, it's her. The biggest and most vocalist fangirl of them all. She makes me wanna bash my head against the wall. I closed my eyes tightly as if it was the only thing stopping me from doing so. Usually when someone tries to claim King as theirs, I would rip into them but this girl wasn't worth it. The Bear sin not only found her highly annoying but thanks to her, he became a brilliant escape artist. It's funny to see all the tricks he comes up with to escape her. Like I said, she isn't worth shit.

"Why would he want a disgusting, fat, ugly and dull girl? Look at her! She's nothing! Just a freaky monster!"

S-say what?

"She's annoying! Her voice is so high pitch that my ears are bleeding. She's childish and follow him around like a sad, pathetic puppy. Who would want that useless thing around?"

Okay let me be real here. When people talk shit? I let it rolled off my back and walk away. Sometime apathetic to it or piss off and wanting to punch something, mostly them. This time...I can't. I could hear all those words repeating in my head. Could hear the first time they were being said. An old friend (at the time I thought she was a friend, now I know better) telling me this when I was already breaking down in tears. How she said it like she was talking about the weather, using her fingers to count all the reason why I wasn't worth it. The second time was with Harlequin in our three year of traveling together. We had just exploded at each other, wanting to hurt one another so badly. Of course, we made up though it took about a month to apologize and it took all the way to New Year's to finally get comfortable with each other again. We both weren't in a good place throughout the time. Thank the gods for Alicia for standing by us. It also helped me realize that I was in love with Harlequin. Still though...those worlds...

_Annoying_

_Pathetic_

_Useless_

I know I wasn't that. People who stood by me have told me that. But still...once it's in your head. It doesn't really leave you alone.

_Ugly_

_Disgusting_

_Dull_

_Fat_

Words that I thought to myself. Words that come and go. Makes me insecure about my body. Those weren't even true either! I've been called adorable many times! Called crazy with a happy smile! Still...

I took a deep breath and stood up violently. I could feel pain from my right ear down to my back and under my breast. That could only mean on thing...my so-called rash was growing. A loud snake rattle pierced through the air. People who were watching with glee jolt back in shock. The girl who isn't worth looking at took a step back, her long pink hair hitting her in the face. Lan and Alicia, who looked so ready to tear that insignificant little worm to pieces, looked at me in worry. Cam looked so frighten that he flew off. Probably to go get King.

I slowly walked up to her, like a predator hunting its prey. She flinched back, arm going up to her chest as if that would protect her. The rattle got louder as I got closer. So close that I could stare her down, right into her large, frighten purple eyes. (Do I seem taller to you? I feel like I grew a few inches right now, literally.) Which was funny seeing how she was like five, almost six inches taller than me. A five-foot Chicana.

"Listen hear you, puta perra blanca." I snarled, slamming my hand against her shoulder. Being in a crazy world, one tends to grow a backbone. A backbone that grows instead of wilting thanks to Harlequin and Alicia. "Who the fuck do you think you're talking to? I co-own this fucking joint that you're _sss_o keen to buy _sss_hit from."

My jaw was starting to hurt, where my human fang was and my S's were starting to slur. "And who the fuck let_sss_ you think it_sss_ okay to call King your_sss_? Why don't you just _sss_it your flat, _sss_kinny ass down and _sss_hut you fucking boca."

My eyes quickly snapped over to see a haggard Harlequin rush into the room with a nervous Cam following close behind. Of course, my eyes would be drawn to him the minute he walks into the room. Ripping my eyes away from him, I looked back at the stuttering girl in front of me. I let out an unhuman hiss as I push her away from me. I spun around and stormed out. I was not going to be brought down by some child that didn't know how to hold her tongue. I was so fucking done, it wasn't even funny.

"Echo!" My Harlequin called out taking a step toward me. The black bags under his eyes made him look more strunged out and wild then normal. "Wh-where are you going?!"

"Out!" I snapped, almost ripping the store's door off its hinges. "Don't follow me, Harles."

"Echo! Wait!"

With a vicious snarl, I close my eyes and summon as much power with in me to vanish. "_Tele__**port!**_"

And with that, I was gone.

* * *

When I reopened my eyes, I notice I was in a forest North from the fishing village we had made home. Looking out to the West were the ocean shimmered under the bright sun made me so tired. Crossing my arms with a huff and a roll of my eyes, I spun around and walked deeper into the dark woods. If I could remember clearly, Harlequin once mention that we a few days walk away from the Eastern entrance of the Fairy King's Forest. He said that this entrance was guarded by an underwater cave and a creature most foul. He also mentioned that no one has ever made it through and that the beast had made its bed with bone of those who dared to try.

Creepy right?

Then I had a thought...

Why not pay a visit to the old forest?

With a dark smirk sketching itself on my face, I took off to the burned down Fairy King's Forest. Summoning small barriers as little jumping boards to make me faster. Just because I might not have the skills but it doesn't mean I can't get creative!

Letting out a laugh, I let loose. With each jump I was getting faster. Crouching down then jumping towards a tree branch, spinning around it before releasing. Using the momentane to propel me even farther. Landing on a barrier a yard away I used that to throw myself onto a tree trunk. Then using that to land on another and so on. By the rate I was going, I'll probably be there by sun down.

"And who says I can ninja my way through life?" I crackled filling myself with glee.

* * *

So, I was right.

I did get there by sun down.

And I'm starting to think this was a bad idea. A very, very bad idea. I looked at the cave warily. It was pretty big ya know. I think it was almost a hundred feet tall (this was not an underwater cave) and I can't see anything in there. Well no duh because there's no sunlight and it's a cave. A dark, rocky cave. Taking a deep breath and brushing my wrist against my nose, I walked closer. Oh, wow does this cave look like it has some pointy teeth. I'm gonna diiiiie.

"Luminos." I muttered bring up my right hand. A little ball of light formed, small but bright. "Well lets gets this party started."

With a slump of my shoulders, I went in.

Deep and deep the cave went and I was not feeling it. It was dark, cold and I could hear water dripping down from everywhere. It was driving me crazy! It was like someone left the fucking faucet on! I let out a snarl that echoed throughout the large, hollowly space I was in. A shiver went down my back. Fucking hell, why the fuck did I think this was a good idea? Because I'm fucking stupid that's why. Why did I let my anger get the best of me?

"Son of a bitch..." I groan. I reached down into my pockets and found them empty. "Oh...well fuck. I fucking forgot my phone."

Now I have to walk in this cave, trying to figure out a way out through the other side, in silences. Then a sound of something being dragged against the rocky floor echoed behind me. I felt my body tensed up, eyes wide open and my breathing come out short. What was that? I turned my head slowly to look behind me, only to see nothing. Okay, that wasn't creepy. No sire! Not creepy at all! I walked faster into the cave. Out of nowhere, a bright light hit me in the eye blinding me. This cause me to loosen my hold of _my_ light as I tried to blink the dark spots away.

"Oh, what the fucking hell?" I gasped out rubbing my abused eyes.

Shaking my head, I looked around for the evil source. I hiccupped quietly, eyes wide and dropped my jaw a bit. Crystals! Big, tiny, whatever crystals shine across the walls and ceilings. Oh my god. It was like tiny, little stars dancing around the room. Huh, I guess the deeper you get, the more beautiful it gets. Another dragging sound from my side. I snapped my head towards it and saw nothing. What the fuck? I shook my head and walked on. I must be hearing things. Great I'm going crazy. Well...crazier. Don't look at me like that! My best friend is a fairy, I live with a cold-blooded Siren, a three-hundred-year-old ghost that looks about five and a highly train hunter. Would a normal person do that? I think not!

"Pretty crystals." I cooed gently rubbing my hand across each pillar I touched and I walked among them. "I bet the others would love these!"

Well here's another idea. It's still Valentine's day, right? Why not bring some of these back to give them as a present. After all, they are my friends and I wasn't going to let that stupid girl ruin this day for me. Looking around, I spot some tiny ones to fit in my pockets. Running over to them, I looked at each one seriously. They were all about the size of my palm and came in about three to four different colors. A whitish-blue, light green, yellow and red. Perfect for each one of them! Though I might have to find out who gets what later. Another dragging sound to my left. Swallowing nervously, I licked my lips and shoved them into my pockets. Okay time to get out of here!

"But where is here?" I asked with a frown of uneasily.

With a shrug, I walked forward. The sliding was getting louder. A shiver went down my back. Fuck...fuck...fuck...My stomach started to curl, acid pooled up in my mouth and my skin started to pricked all around my body. Oh gods, something was not right. Fear shot through me at the sound of a hiss and I just booked it. See ya later bitches! I'm out!

The water dripping from the ceiling was not helping at all by the way. It was just making it worst because the deeper I went, the more it came running down. And oh look! I think I see some bones! Oh goodie! What The Fuck!? Oh, I'm starting to feel queasy.

Then I stopped...something had caught my eyes. Something that left me flabbergast. Up on a small ledge, bath in the moonlight was a plant. I didn't know why that caught me off guard but it did. I mean, what was a plant doing all the way down here? How did it get down here? Why was there even moonlight? I slowly walked up to it memorized. I used my barrier to form a stairwell up to it. It felt like I forgot everything that was going on right now. Kneeling down in front of it, I finally learn what it was.

A Moon Flower. A Fairy's Moon Flower! It wasn't even bloomed yet. My eyes traced the greenish-blue stem up to the twisted flower bud. A dark purple fading into lavender, then white, then blue with what looks like a pink tip. Not even opened yet and it was still breath taking. I slowly dig my hands into the surprisingly soft soil and gently pulled it out. Amazing! Closing my eyes, I did my best to form an unbreakable barrier around it. Oh, Harles was going to love this! It was his favorite flower after all!

Oh yeah, Harlequin...I squirmed a little. That's right, I've been gone too long. He's going to kill me! Best for me to get back huh? Looking up at the ceiling, I notice a hole big enough for me to squeeze in though. It'll be a tight fit but I can ma-

_BOOM_

I flinched around, clutching the orb to my chest tightly. Oh shit! It a motherfucking snake! A King Cobra! Its body looked as if it was made of lava and rock. Boulders from where its neck would be down to its tail which was on fire. Its hood was jagged with pointing rocks that had small bright red lava trails in the openings. Spikes ran from about twenty inches from its head down its back, dancing around its hood. Its tongue on fire as it hisses at me. It was big and tall, tall enough to slam its head against the roof of this cave. Causing the whole thing to shake.

I let out a cry as dust and rocks came crashing down. Quickly as I could I summon my white see-through barrier to protect me. Not only from the falling roof but from the fire breathing lizard as well. Aw shit!

_**Tresssspasser!**_

I let out a gasp, looking at the creature in shock. Did it just talk?

_**Get out!**_

It slammed its tail next to me. The loud sound causing me to scream and flinch away. Rocks came crumbling down, blocking anyway out.

_**You do not belong here! Leave I ssssay!**_

It strikes out again, this time upward. Oh god, this thing is going to kill me! it continues to strike out again and again. This time with fire. I let out a choked-out gasp from breathing in the smoke that surround me after it hits the ground below. Water from the ceiling was coming down faster. Shit, King Cobra here was going to cause a cave in! It strikes my barrier once more with a fiery hiss. Cracks started to form on top. Its tail slammed into the roof once more causing it to explode. Rocks shattered down, giving way to making a waterfall of the icy, cold water it was barricading us from. The snake monster let out a hiss as the freezing water smack down into it tall causing it to retreat somewhere dry.

Which was a good thing! Only that left me getting hit on the leg by a boulder. I let out a high pitch scream that ripped through my vocal cords. Now that's how I found myself trapped in a cave that was filling up with water with an unstable force-field.

(Now we happen to be at the point where this whole story began.)

"Ahhh!"

(See what I mean?)

"Ahhh!" I cried out as I tried to push a boulder off my right leg.

Water was rushing down through the cracks of the underground cave's ceiling. The floor rapidly filling up to the small ledge I was trapped on. Water pounding on my lightly clothed body. Shit, why did I choose to wear just a shirt? Gasping for air as liquid forces its way into my mouth and nose as I call for help. My energy slowly leaving me, thank to using it all day. I knew better, I didn't have a lot of stamina to keep going as I was. I only started to use magic six years ago! I'm still a baby at this! Still I have to try my best to keep my death at bay. In the air next to me in a small, white, see-through barrier was an unbosoming plant, still in its soil. A plant that was giving me strength to continue on. After all I have to give this to my best friend, right?

"Echo!"

I let out a shaky gasp and looked around wildly. In the air was Cam with silver trails running down his face (Oh he was crying), staring wide eyed at me. I gave a trembling grin, so fucking relived that someone was finally here. He quickly rushes to me, taking in my sorry state.

"What happed?!" He screamed, slamming his tiny shoulder against the giant boulder. "Why are you here? We been looking for you for hours! Its midnight damnit!"

"Hey watch your fucking language." I uttered, feeling so tired and weak.

Hey does this water tastes a little salty to you?

"Fuck you!" He cried continuously ramming into the boulder. "Don't close your fucking eyes Echo! Stay away!"

I shook my head, body tensed and shaky. "I...I don't know if I can Cam...I'm so tired...Quin?"

He let out a sob, smacking his tiny hands against the heavy rock. "We...we split up to search for you when you missed dinner."

"Oh...sorry." I whispered slowly falling back. "S-so cold..."

"No, no, no!" He screamed. I watched with dazes eyes as he looked around in terror before his eyes light up. "The water! Its salty! That means it leads to the ocean! Lan can help!"

That's nice...

He reached down, pulling his pants leg up and slammed his palm down four times. Oh! That's right...the-ther-there's a..uh ankle bracelet that acts like a communicator. We all have one...but mine...mines are earrings.

"Lan! Lan! I found Echo! She's in an underwater cave, near the Fairy King's Forest. Hurry! Her lips are turn blue."

Are they really? But doesn't that happen when you get really cold? I don't feel cold...I feel pretty warm. I closed my eyes for a moment. I just so tired...

"Damnit Echo! Wake up!"

My chest jerked up in fear. I looked over to see Lan gliding through the water swiftly. His ear now stuck out looking like fins, scales now formed from under his eyes to his ears and markings wrapping around his body glowed white. Wait wasn't water bad for him right now? Something about seafoam...

Cam and I watched as he races through the water before leaping into the air. We watched as he swirled mid-air and slammed his thick tail into the boulder, shattering it completely. Cam let out a cheer as I was finally free.

"Let get her to higher ground!" Lan barked using his control over water to push me upward towards dry land. "Any longer in the water and she'll die."

"Right!" Cam agreed with a nodded.

A hissing sound filled the room again. Oh...that things not dead...fuck

Both boys turn to see the serpent glaring at them in hatred. Lan's snarled back, ears flared out dangerously and shark like teeth bared out wickedly. Sometime you forget that he was from a species that were considered as man-killer with how human he acts. With a quick wave of his hand, he raised the water high into the air. With a vicious dark scowl, he sliced his hand down causing the wave to come down like a tsunami. Watched as he curled his hand into claws, curved it upwards and closed it tightly into a fist. Letting the creature not only getting piece by sharp ice in the water prison but slowly drown as well before slamming his fits down, burring it deep underground.

"There." He hissed with a glare. "Now it won't be bother us no longer."

"That's nice..." I muttered, curling around my flower. "Home?"

Lan smile gently at me. "Of course."

Cam float into his face, fear still written on his face. "And how are we going to do that? I can't carry her and you can't drag her into the ocean! She'll die and then King will kill us!"

"Puppy..." I mumbled bringing my shaking fingers to my lips to whistle but failing. "Oslo..."

"King's dog?" Lan asked bewildered.

"Yeah, sure, okay." Cam spoke before taking a deep breath and let out a sharp whistle. "Oslo! Here boy! Echo needs you!"

A black portal ripped into the sky and a small green and yellow puppy appeared, race towards. I wave at him with a weak smile, happy that it worked and he was here. I flinched slightly as the black hound sniffed around my neck area. Unable to feel the usually unease that I always feel around dogs. I gently patted his nose and murmured 'home.' The sweet hound shifted to a larger size cause the other boys to shout in surprise. Then bend down and swallowed us in one big gulp.

Can I go to sleep now? I'm so fucking tired.

* * *

When I woke up, I was in a daze. My body ached so bad. I looked around to see that Oslo was curling around me, protectively. Good dog. I reached over and pet his furry sided. Slowly seating up, I notice that my flower was planted in a small orange pot. Thank goodness. I'm glad I didn't lose it! I moved slightly to get closer when a small pain raced up my right leg. Shit! Fuck! I quickly pulled the covers back. Did I break it?

Looking down at it, I found it only bandaged up tightly. "Could have sworn...right Lan must have used his powers to heal me up. Thank gods."

Gently as I could, I eased away from Oslo and slowly got out of bed. I was still in my wet clothing. I hope I don't get sick and die. Making my way to my clothes drawer, I pulled out the crystals that surprisingly did not fall out. Placing them on top of the drawer with care, I quickly grabbed a set of clothing and went to take a bath. Bath, a nice hot bath is what the doctor order. With bubbles! I let out a content sigh as I sunk into the tub and let the hot water relaxes me. This is nice, very nice.

_Slam_

I jumped up with a yelp, turning to the door. Standing there with their hand heavily against the door, panting was badly ruffled Harlequin. I watched as he stumbles his way across the room towards me. Throwing his arms around me, one around my mid-back and the other digging it way into my hair, pulling me tightly to his chest. I felt his harsh breath on my neck as he muttered away, voice too low for me to hear.

"Harle...Harlequin..." I muttered trying to get his attention.

He pulled back with watery red eyes and glare at me. "What were you thinking? Were you even thinking at all? I told you that...that entrance was too dangerous!"

"Sorry." I whispered not able to meet his eyes.

He just sighs and kissed my forehead then down the right side of my face to my chin. "At least you're okay. Now scoot over, I'm joining you."

I felt my face heat up in embarrassment as he begins to strip. As much as I wanted to protest...I couldn't. Not because of my feelings but because I almost died today. Almost died without even seeing my family again or saying good bye to the most important people in my life. Without seeing my Fairy King one last time. I moved closer to the edge of the tub and looked away as he practically ripped off his pants and jumped in. Then I felt him pull my back to his chest.

"Don't you ever do that again; do you hear me?" He growled on my ear.

A shiver went through me. "Yes sir."

He held me tighter. Oh gods, I can feel him... "That's my girl."

Internal screaming!

"Oh, I got you a gift." He said cheerfully, nuzzling into my ear. "Well more like made you a gift, along with the others. They got theirs at dinner yesterday. So, it's only you who needs to get it."

Oh!

So that's what he was doing in his room! "That's cool, I have your guys too!"

I tilt my head to look at him and smiled. His eyes looked down at me all soft like and fondly. "You're beautiful, you know that Yen."

E-Eh?

"Cam told me what that girl said and she's wrong. You're beautiful." He tightened his grip around my diaphragm, curling around me slightly. My face started to heat up. "You're _my _best friend and I love you."

Tears pooled at the corners of my eyes. I grabbed one of his hand and pressed it to my heart with both hands, completely touched. "You're _my _best friend too Hummingbird. I love you."

We just sat there for a while, enjoying each other's company when a loud gasp filled the air. We both looked over to see Lan at the door with his hands covered in red cupping his equally red cheeks and sharp teeth. Is that blood? Nope, I don't wanna know. He let out squeal causing Harlequin to snarl.

"Is this a pool party? I wanna join!" He cheered, running towards us stripping. "Scoot King!

King covered my eyes before I could see anything. "Like hell I would, fish bait!"

"Wait! Don't you turn back into a S-" I stammered before Lan jumped in with a crackle.

So many things were happening to fast! First, once Lan touched the water, he shifted back his Siren form crushing us against the barely two-person tub. Second, I had to let of Harle's hand to grasp the edge so I wouldn't get hurt. Lastly, not only was my naked best friend completely pressed against every inch of my body...his hand that was clutching myside was no longer clutching it. No, he was clutching something much higher, softer and a bit more to the right.

To close...to close...to fucking close!

"Alicia! Perverts! Help!"

"What the fuck you guys?!"

* * *

**_~~~~Omake~~~~_**

I sat there on my bed, elbows on my knees and chin on my hands. Pouting down at a hysterical Alicia, who was rolling on the floor and clutching her sides. It's been two hours since the bath accident and she still haven't let it go. I'm kinda itching to kick her in the ribs. Not that I would do that though...maybe.

"Oh my god! This is better than the masturbating accident!" She cried out, gasping for air.

Okay I changed my mind. She's dead. "I _though_t we promise to _stop_ bringing that _up_?!"

She wiped the tears from her eyes as she took a deep breath to calm down. "No, you guys did. Not me."

"Ugh! I hate you!" I whined covering my face.

"No you don't, you love me too much." She giggled. Then she had this sly look in her eyes as she gave me a filthy grin. "So...did cha get that fairy dick?"

"**What the fuck?!**"

* * *

So that's the end of the story! Yes, they did get their Valentine's Day present and they love it. King is still not happy that Echo might have died getting them or that his 'My best Friend and Me' alone time was cut short by a crazy Siren. Yeah this happens a lot. You might see the gifts being mention again in my main story, here and there. (Once I get to that part of the story though)

Anyways! I will try to get a new chapter for my main story up by the end of this weeked or by next week. I depends on how my head feels. I don't know. I trying ya know? Writing is not easy. Ugh! Anyways! I hoped you guys liked it, if you did, please don't hesitant to comment. Even to say that you like it, it was okay or to give me some pointers. You can even leave ideas you might wanna see in my main story. Once again! No flames! Please!


End file.
